


Possibilities

by iwtv



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Geralt finds a way to put Jaskier's mouth to good use at last.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Possibilities

“…And when I was a wee lad of 15 I was gifted my very first, good-quality lute,” the bard went on, one leg crossed over his knee as he lay on his back near the campfire. “Although actually it wasn’t a proper gift so much as it was me begging relentlessly for the opportunity to practice on something of noteworthy quality and not the extremely shitty instruments that where everywhere else to be found…”

Geralt gritted his teeth. He sat up abruptly and turned to the other man.

“Are you always this annoying, even at night?” he gruffed.

Jaskier swung a leg and grinned.

“I know by now you actually enjoy my company, even if you’d never admit to it. Though I can be a bit overly vocal, I admit. Do you ever wonder why some people are more chatty than others? Is it simply their upbringing, you suppose? Or is it nature, blessing some with the gift of gab and others, such as yourself, with more brawn—”

In a flurry Geralt rolled over on top of the bard and slammed his fists down on either side of the younger man’s shoulders, effectively pinning him in place.

“Jaskier! Shut up or I’ll have Roach beat you to death with her hooves.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened, then narrowed. In the sudden silence that followed all that could be heard was Geralt’s heavy breathing. Jaskier’s eyes swept over Geralt’s ocher ones. Geralt followed his eyes, getting the distinct impression they were studying his lips and his face very carefully. A wry grin spread over Jaskier’s mouth. It was a lusty look; the bard’s brown hair swiped over his forehead. A smudge of dirt clung to his cheek. He licked his lips deliberately.

Geralt released him and stood, frowning down at the other man.

“What are you doing?”

Jaskier stood as well, dusting off his pants.

“I’ve told you before I find you attractive, Geralt,” he said matter-of-factly. “It wouldn’t kill you to consider the possibilities.”

Geralt scowled and shook his head.

“It’s late, Jaskier. I’m too tired for this nonsense.”

“Nonsense, is it?” Jaskier replied dubiously.

He stepped in front of Geralt, blocking his way. For once his whimsical eyes held something more serious in them, if not mischievous.

“Tell me then, honestly, that you have no interest in me whatsoever. Say it,” he demanded, though his voice had dropped an octave that surprised Geralt. Geralt pretended to look over Jaskier’s head.

“I have no interest in you whatsoever,” he drawled.

“I don’t believe you.”

And before the witcher could respond the younger man reached out and cupped the crotch of Geralt’s leather pants. Geralt’s hand shot out and grabbed Jaskier’s wrist but…

Jaskier wasn’t entirely unskilled in this area. He had already begun to press and rub against the fabric, palm warm against Geralt’s cock. And Geralt felt the familiar tingling in his groin; a dropping sensation in his chest. His cock began to harden. Angry, he jerked Jaskier’s hand away. Jaskier didn’t flinch. Instead he looked up at Geralt through his brow. Geralt’s cock twitched.

“You little shit,” Geralt muttered, voice thicker than usual.

Suddenly he found his lips slick up against Jaskier’s. The bard hummed deep in his throat and opened his mouth wider. Geralt’s tongue plunged inside.

They went inside the tent. Geralt found that once he had finally touched the bard he couldn’t keep his hands off him, stripping him down until all Jaskier wore were his boots. Jaskier became deliciously eager then, tearing into Geralt’s belt buckle and dropping it to the ground. Geralt watched as his cock was pulled out, hot and engorged already. Jaskier looked up at him, pinning _him_ in place now as his lips slid over Geralt’s girth. The bard’s eyes fluttered closed as his mouth sealed itself almost effortlessly around Geralt.

A moan escaped Geralt’s lips, deep and husky. Gently he took the back of Jaskier’s head and guided him back and forth along his cock. Jaskier was skilled, moving Geralt’s cock inside his mouth, pulling off and letting his tongue explore Geralt’s head before sucking him down again.

Geralt felt his desire beginning to crest, cock aching. He pulled Jaskier off.

“Not yet,” he panted.

He didn’t want this to end so soon. Jaskier’s lips crashed into his again.

“Take all of me,” Jaskier said, turning around and bending over the table.

The sight of it made Geralt moan again. He pulled out a vial of liquid. Jaskier looked at it from over his shoulder, a bit perplexed.

“Not all potions are for fighting monsters,” Geralt said with something akin to a smile.

“Oh dear lord,” Jaskier muttered. He shifted his ass.

“Please,” he whimpered.

Geralt uncorked the container with his teeth and poured it into his mouth. Then he knelt down and spread the bard’s cheeks. With the liquid still in his mouth his tongue found the puckered entrance of the bard. Jaskier flinched, then let out a stuttered sigh. Geralt let the lubricant gush out in tiny amounts over Jaskier’s hole and cleft, softening and loosening him until he could easily slip two fingers inside.

Jaskier moaned loudly at that, spreading his legs further. At last Geralt took his cock and slowly pushed himself inside. The tight heat made his cock throb.

“Yes, yes, just like that,” Jaskier cooed. It was a song Geralt had never heard him sing before, and one he enjoyed immensely.

He rocked himself inside the younger man, slowly at first, then harder, until the table shook and Jaskier was reduced to incoherent mutterings. Again Geralt felt his desire cresting but this time he was powerless to stop it. He fucked faster and faster into Jaskier until he came. Jaskier’s own hand was between his legs, working himself. Geralt turned him around just in time to see the bard come hard into his hand.

Afterwards they lay side by side inside the tent. Geralt couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Jaskier still had not recovered his gift of gab, instead mumbling here and there and praising Geralt and his cock. At last he curled up against Geralt’s chest and fell asleep humming. Geralt recognized his own tune: _Toss a coin to your witcher, O Valley of Plenty, O Valley of Plenty…_

He kissed the top of Jaskier’s head and closed his eyes. He would sleep well tonight.

***

**Author's Note:**

> First bit of published Witcher fanfic, just to see if I liked the two of them. I did and I do. :) Say hi to me on tumbler @iwt-v.


End file.
